


It's Our First Date

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [18]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Sphintus wants to confess his love!
Relationships: Titus Alexius/Sphintus Carmen
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It's Our First Date

**Author's Note:**

> i love them

Sphintus had everything perfectly prepared for tonight, and boy was he ever excited, for this night,  _ this very night _ , was the night when he would finally tell Titus how he felt! Ever since they had gotten to know each other in Magnostadt, Sphintus had wanted nothing more than to be by his side, no matter where Titus went. That was incredibly easy, since he visited like 5 places in Reim. In fact, the only difficulty was how quiet Titus tended to be.

"Am I late?" Titus asked, sneaking up on him. Sphintus screeched.

"No, you're right on time! The food is nice and hot, so sit down and dig in, 'kay?" Sphintus said. He smiled widely, trying to calm his stupid beating heart.

"You really went far with this dinner," Titus said. He could see the Rukh surrounding Sphintus and how pink they were as he sat down nervously.

"Yeah, well, I wanted you to have a good night — oh!" Sphintus shot up and pulled Titus's chair out for him. Titus chuckled and sat down.

"Thank you," he said. Sphintus sat down again and almost fell out of his chair with another shriek. Titus giggled as he recovered, looking embarrassed.

"S-so, how was your day today?" Sphintus asked. He wanted to ask if Titus had been stressed so he could offer a nice shoulder massage to him.

"It was good, nice and easy."

Well that fell apart.

"Yeah? That's good to hear. Here, some wine." Sphintus poured some into their glasses, his hands shaking. Never in his life had he ever wanted so badly to stop shaking. 

Titus clapped his hands over Sphintus's. The shaking stopped instantly as Sphintus calmed.

"There you g–"

"I love you," Sphintus said. Titus blinked. He had figured this was the reason, but he hadn't expected Sphintus to come right out with it.

"What?" he asked, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Titus, I love you."

"I love you, too, Sphintus." They smiled at each other as they cut into their food.

"Truth is, I've known for ages. Your Rukh have the most lovely shade of pink whenever you look my way."

"What!? Then why did you never say anything!?"

"Because it was your thing to say."

"Then I've got something else for you," Sphintus said.

"Oh? What is it?" Titus asked. Sphintus came around and cupped his cheek, then kissed him. Titus blinked. His eyes fell shut, and he kissed back.

The rest of the night went a lot more smoothly for them until Sphintus dropped Titus off at his room and kissed him more. They parted and curled up in their bed, bathing in the afterglow of mutual love.

**Author's Note:**

> so cuuuute


End file.
